We Can Do Anything As Long As We're Together
by xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo
Summary: Gabriella wiped away a tear and looked at her boyfriend, “Troy, do you really think that we can do this?” Troy turned to the soon-to-be mother of his child, “We can do anything…as long as we’re together” TxG only...ONESHOT!


Title: We Can Do Anything As Long As We're Together

**Title: **We Can Do Anything As Long As We're Together

**Author: **_V-Hudgens (may change)_

**Rating: **K+ with possible T

**Pairing: **TxG

**Kind: **_ONE-SHOT_

**Summary: **Gabriella wiped away a tear and looked at her boyfriend, "Troy, do you really think that we can do this?" Troy turned to the soon-to-be mother of his child, "We can do anything…as long as we're together" –A story of two people madly in love that have to soon deal with the hardships of raising a baby…at the age of seventeen.

_A/N – I WILL TRY AND MAKE THIS STORY AS REALISTIC AS POSSIBLE_

**AND THIS MIGHT BE RATED T**

--

Seventeen year old, Gabriella Montez strutted through the halls of East High School. Her brown-almost black locks were following behind her, beating against her back every two seconds. Her chocolate-brown eyes searched the school as she carefully glided past all the classroom doors, looking for her homeroom class.

Eighteen year old, Troy Bolton, marched by her side, his arm draped around her shoulders. When it came to his girlfriend, he was very possessive. And she liked that…well, sometimes. She liked feeling safe and secured. His blue-eyes drowned her body as he watched her every step down the hall.

As the two continued to stroll to their class, whispers and stares were thrown at them. They were very well used to having gossip be spread about them, but the two, together, were strong enough to ignore that, normally. But this scandal over-came them. Rumor has it; these teens were soon-to-be parents.

And it was true. Gabriella Montez, captain of the cheerleading squad, girlfriend to Troy Bolton …was pregnant at the age of seventeen. The most important year of her life; in just a few months, she would be out of high school, headed for collage…if she got in. It wasn't because she wasn't smart. She was. She had the highest I.Q. in her school, having the most advantages in collage. But having to raise a baby _and _got to collage was enough to make you go insane. Plus, putting 'mom' on your application report probably won't be the best thing to write.

"Babe…?" Troy's soft voice came.

Gabriella turned around, "…yeah?" She whispered in a barely-audible voice.

Troy gave her a smile, "Will you be okay? Can you handle this?"

Her brown eyes looked up at him and he knew what was going to happen. Pulling her into a tight hug, he stroked her hair getting her to calm down as water flowed down her cheeks, "I don't know" Her scared voice appeared.

He pulled her in closer; "I'll be right here if you need me" She nodded into his chest and pulled away. She had her eyeliner all smudged and mascara was seen everywhere on her face. Half her lip gloss was on and the other half was split on her cheeks.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" He nodded and grabbed her hand.

"I'll be in the classroom if you need me"

She nodded again and walked into the bathroom. Going into one of the dividers on the counter so no one could see her, a few more sobs came out of her. After turning on the faucet, she waited for the warmer water to come. She grabbed a hair tie and gently stroked her hair into a ponytail. Leaning down, Gabriella cupped her hands, gathering water in them and gently caressed her face with the soft liquid.

As she lifted her head up, she saw a blonde in the mirror, "You okay?" She asked.

Gabriella nodded as the blonde grabbed her towel and patted her face, "I think they know, Shar"

Sharpay Evans was Gabriella's best friend. They were on the cheerleading squad together and were like sisters. Sharpay offered to show Gabriella around on her first day along with Troy and Chad. After that, the two were inseparable: never had one fight or were jealous. The four teens were probably the most popular group of friends in the school, but sometimes they wish they were the most _un_popular group in the school

Sharpay pulled her best friend into a hug, "its okay. You have me…and Troy. And don't worry; I'm sure Chad will help you if you need anything. After all, you're his little sis" Gabriella smiled. Ever since she first came to East High, Chad treated her like a little sister, especially after her and Troy fell madly in love with one another.

"Thanks, Shar. You're the best"

Sharpay smirked, "I know. Now, let's redo your make-up"

After Sharpay helped Gabriella with her make-up, the two walked into class just before the bell rang. She passed Troy as he sat on Jason's desk while talking to him. He saw her trot past, but decided not to say anything. When she looked at him, he flashed a small smile and that was it before he headed back to his seat so he wouldn't get in trouble.

--

Gabriella sat on her bed in her extremely large room, playing with the fabric of her comforter. She was now four months pregnant and is due to give birth on May 21, 2008. It was currently November 30th of 2007.

_This could be the…_

_Start of something new,_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you-ooh._

_And now_

_Looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart_

_The Start of something new_

Gabriella leaned over and picked up her phone of the dresser. _Sharpay._

"Hello?"

"Want to go shopping?"

Gabriella giggled. Sharpay _loved _to shop, "Sure. When?"

"Are you dressed?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked confusingly.

"Come out. I'm outside"

Gabriella giggled again, "Okay. I'll be out in a minute"

--

"Shar! I can't wear that"

Sharpay pouted, "Why not?" She whined, stretching out 'not'.

"Because I'm going to be a mother in less than six months. I don't want my baby to be exposed to _that_"

Sharpay smirked evilly, "I'm sure Troy wouldn't mind seeing you in this"

Gabriella glared at her friend, "I need something that will actually fit me. Look, there are some baby-doll shirts. Let's go find some cute shirts"

--

"I need to breathe! I'm sorry! I cannot wear that"

"Ugh!" Sharpay groaned, "But it's cute"

"I don't care. Do you _want _my baby to come out deformed?"

"That's not how it works" Sharpay answered, "But it's your decision"

"Thank you" Gabriella smiled.

"Whatever"

Sharpay picked another skirt up, "What about this?!"

"NO!"

--

Troy stood outside on Gabriella's balcony, waiting for her to answer the door. He knocked on the door a little while ago. Now, he was looking up…watching the stars and the different colored constellations

Gabriella soon appeared at the door and smiled when she saw him. He returned the smile and waited for her to open the door, which she eventually did. He walked into her room…

"Hey" She greeted.

"Hi" He pecked her lips.

"So, I was thinking about names" Gabriella started, looking at Troy. He nodded as they both walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Did you pick one?" Gabriella shook her head.

"Well, I was thinking. Who's going to name it?"

Troy shrugged, "We both can, I guess" Gabriella nodded.

"Well, how about we make a deal. If it's a boy, you get to pick the name and if it's a girl…I get to" Gabriella decided.

Troy nodded, "Cool. I like it"

"Got any ideas for a name?"

Troy shook his head, "No…you?"

"I like the name Lillian"

"Lillian?" Gabriella nodded, "No! How 'bout Lilly?"

"I like it" Troy smiled,

"Do you want Anne for the middle name?" Gabriella shook her head,

"Nah. What about…Hope"

Troy nodded, "Lilly Hope…I like it"

"Whose last name?"

"Whose do you want it to take?" Troy questioned, laying down her pillow.

"Yours, I guess. I think the baby should have it biological father's last name" Gabriella stated, leaning her back down onto the bed.

Troy nodded, "If you want"

"Lilly Hope Bolton…how cute"

Troy smiled, "I like Jacob"

Gabriella nodded, "Adorable"

"Jacob…Lucas"

Gabriella thought it over, "Jacob Lucas Bolton…I like it"

"Me too" Troy agreed.

--

Gabriella sat on the desk in her room, trying to take notes for her Spanish test tomorrow. Suddenly, she could feel the lack of hydration in her body. Carefully, she pushed on the desk, letting the rolling chair glide, not so smoothly, on her carpet. Cupping both of the armrests in her hand, she pushed herself up. Being six months pregnant is hard work, especially at the age of seventeen.

Normally, most couples would know the genre of their baby's sex by now, but not Troy and Gabriella. For their first child, they thought it would better to keep it a secret and find out when the nurse comes in with a pink or blue blanket.

Gently strutting to the bathroom, Gabriella grabbed one of her many Dixie cups and filled up the space with faucet water. She closed her eyes, peacefully, as the water hydrated her dry throat. After throwing away her Dixie cup, she glided back into her room to find Troy on the balcony. She laughed at his cute, pout face. Staring into his eyes brought back the memory of how they met.

_Flashback _**(A/N: this is not going to be the movie's meeting, but similar…very similar…okay, maybe not so much)**

_Gabriella laid down her blue striped blanket in Central Park. In her right hand, her copy of _Pride and Prejudice _hung. A water bottle draped down from her left hand as she took a sip out of it. Dropping her water bottle onto the towel, she watched the band play for a minute before sitting down. She could feel a few pair of eyes on her, but paid no attention._

_Quite frankly, she didn't really want to be here, but her mom made her go. It was their first day in Albuquerque and her mom, or Marie (Muh-ree), insisted that she could meet new friends here that go to her new school. Her mom was always moving, 'causing Gabriella to go with her. Being smart and pretty didn't go well, together. Having been jealous, most girls would despise her and her talents._

"_Hey!" Gabriella looked up from her book to be met by a petite blonde._

_She stood idle, not knowing what to say, "Um…hi?"_

_The girl stuck out her hand, "Sharpay Evans"_

_Gabriella placed her hand in the blonde's, "Gabriella…Montez"_

"_Nice to meet you"_

_Gabriella moved a little from her blanket, "Here…sit!" She ordered._

_Sharpay sat and the girls started talking, getting to know one another very well._

"_I'm in the cheerleading squad…you?"_

_Gabriella sucked in her lips, "I'm not really…anything"_

_Sharpay gave a confused face, "Why not? You're so pretty and-"_

"_Nobody likes me. Either they're jealous or they just don't want anything to do with the 'new girl'" Gabriella answered._

_After chatting for a little while longer, Gabriella just had to ask a question, "So, um…how come you're blonde?" The girl looked confused,_

"_Because that's my hair-"_

_Gabriella cut her off, "I mean I've never seen a blonde with brown eyes before"_

"_Oh" Sharpay giggled, "I dyed it. No offense, but brunette just wasn't my color. You look very pretty in it, though"_

_Gabriella opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off as two guys walked pass the girls, laughing loudly. Gabriella looked at Sharpay who rolled her eyes._

"_Who are they?"_

_Sharpay turned to her new friend, "That's Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth. They, like, rule East High"_

"_How come?"_

"_Basketball captain and hottie and the bushy haired guy is just his best friend"_

"_Who is who?"_

_The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the band._

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! How are ya'll doing' tonight?" The host asked. A loud roar of cheers came, "Good, I can see. Now's our karaoke time!" Another loud applause came from the audience, "Let's pick our boy and girl!"_

"_What about you, girl?!" Gabriella's eye widened. Was he pointing to her? She looked behind her and saw a blonde squealing. She breathed a sigh of relief…at least it wasn't her. She watched as the blonde girl made her up to the stage, soon followed by one of the guys Sharpay was talking about._

_Sharpay leaned over to Gabriella, "That's Chad. The guy with the afro" Gabriella nodded in response. She looked over to see Troy. He was cheering on his friend and talking with two other boys._

_Once the two stopped singing, they strutted off the stage to be greeted with hand-shakes and high-fives._

"_Now for our next two!" The host's voice came again. Gabriella looked down and started reading her book, not caring at what was happening. Suddenly, she felt someone nudge her arm. Looking up, she was everyone was staring at her. Her eyes widened again!_

How could this happen? _She thought._

_Before she could say anything, she was being pushed on stage. Finally reaching the stairs that lead to the stage floor, she looked back at Sharpay who gave her a thumbs-up. Gliding her way up the stairs, she stopped by the second microphone. Looking to her left, she saw the guy she had been looking at before. He turned to look at her. Gabriella looked at his blue eyes and gave a sly smile. He mirrored her, before looking out into the audience. _

_The music started playing as the words started to appear on the small screen that was placed in the center of the two microphones._

"Living in my own world…

Didn't understand"

_She looked at him, watching his lips move to the words, forgetting the fact that her part was coming soon. Suddenly, he looked at her after stopping his voice. She looked at the screen and saw that it was her turn. She turned to Sharpay who gave her a smile, but she couldn't really see it since they were too far apart._

"I never believed in…

What I couldn't see"

_Looking at Sharpay again, she saw her friend with a shocked expression on her face._

"I never opened my heart…

To all the possibilities"

_Flashback Over_

Walking over to the door, Gabriella unlocked and opened her balcony entrance. She smiled as Troy walked in and pecked her lips.

"How's the little one?"

Gabriella looked up at her boyfriend, "Huge and a strong kicker"

Troy chuckled, "That's what my mom said about me, too"

Gabriella looked up, "Troy, this isn't funny! Was your mom _seventeen_ when she was pregnant with you?" Troy's smile turned into a frown, but he hugged Gabriella from her behind.

"No, but I know for a fact that I love you way more than my dad loves my mom" Troy whispered into her hair. With one hand cupping her throat and the other possessing her waist, he towed the petite frame closer to his body.

Gabriella extracted away, "Troy…" she started, "You're parents have been together for twenty-two years and seem to be madly in love" As she opened her mouth to continue a new sentence, Troy put a hand to her lips, signaling it was his turn to speak. She obeyed and quieted her voice.

Troy smiled again, "Exactly my point"

Gabriella reflected his smile and gently leaned up placing herself on her tippy-toes. She closed her eyes and drew Troy's lips to hers like a magnet. Gabriella giggled into the kiss and then pulled away instantly.

Troy helped her sit down on her bed and then gently sat beside her, "Is everything okay? Are you alright? Is it the baby?" Gabriella nodded.

"I think I just had a contraction"

--

After being rushed to the hospital by Troy and her mom, Gabriella was immediately into a room with a doctor. Having been lay down, Gabriella was squeezing Troy's hand, awaiting for the doctor to return with the results. Troy gave a reassuring smile to his girlfriend before putting his hand over her stomach in a protecting way.

There were two knocks on a door before their doctor came in. She smiled warmly at them, holding a clipboard in her hand.

"Hello, Gabriella. How are you feeling?" She asked nicely.

Gabriella glared at her doctor, "I'm seventeen, six months pregnant, and I think I'm giving birth three months early. HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING?! At her outburst, Troy moved a few steps away.

The doctor seemed to be used to the outburst of pregnant people since she didn't budge, "Very well. It seams that you had a fake contraction, so you won't be giving birth right now. Are you happier?" Gabriella nodded,

"Yeah, but…what?" She asked, not really getting it.

Doctor Ian smiled and gave a small chuckle, "A fake contraction. Don't worry; it's perfectly normal for all women to get during their pregnancy. About one half of all do"

Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy. He smiled down at her and then looked at the doctor, "So, there is nothing wrong with her?" He questioned.

Doctor Ian shook her head, "Don't worry. You guys are clear and perfect to go. See you again in…" She paused and looked down at her clipboard, "Two weeks. Good luck"

--

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked up from her homework to see her mom in the doorway.

"Dinner's ready" She continued. Gabriella nodded and put her pencil down. Following her mother out, she placed a hand on her stomach.

"How's the baby?" Marie asked as they sat down on that already-prepared dinner table.

Gabriella nodded, "Better. I can't believe I'm already seven months. It seems like just yesterday when Troy and I met at the karaoke place"

Marie smiled, "Young love" She mumbled and grabbed a roll from the basket of bread.

Gabriella too reached for a roll and gently buttered it.

--

"Okay, Gabriella…push" Doctor Ian ordered.

Gabriella screamed and squeezed Troy's hand, "Aaaaaaaaah" They both screamed together, Gabriella's higher than Troy's. After pushing for the third time, Gabriella gasped for air, drinking a water bottle as she plopped down on her pillow. Troy smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead, gingerly.

"Will you like to see your baby?" The nurse asked, looking at Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella, being exasperatedly tired, nodded instead speaking. Doctor Ian came in through the door with a small bundle. She handed Gabriella the little bundle before walking over to a drawer for the birth certificate. Gabriella smiled and looked down at her baby. The baby yawned and closed his eyes.

"Do you have a name?" Doctor Ian asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy, signaling he should answer, "Jacob Lucas Bolton"


End file.
